Esperen¿Me debo casar?
by Colmillos
Summary: Una lueva ley a llegado al mundo mágico para quedarse, traerá nuevos problemas y nuevas parejas...
1. Que se metan su ley por donde les quepa!

Maldecía al ministerio, maldecía esa maldita guerra, maldecía el día que nació y que se enteró de que era una bruja, pero no se podía volver atrás y tenía que afrontarlo, ella era parte de la comunidad mágica y por lo tanto tendría que hacer caso a esa maldita ley

"Luego de la devastadora guerra en el mundo mágico, se ha decidido que cualquier mago o bruja mayor de diecisiete años deberá casarse ya que la población mágica ha descendido en más de un 75% por lo cual solo quedan dos mil habitantes en el mundo mágico. Como la mayoría del mundo mágico está compuesto por mayores de cuarenta años, se ha llegado a esta decisión, todos lo que cumplan con esta edad, deberán casarse antes de que pasen tres meses desde la emisión de esta ley, y antes de que se cumpla un año la pareja deberá esperar un hijo. Las posibles parejas serán elegidas por el ministerio, la lista será enviada en una hora más aproximadamente"

-¿Qué diablos?- gritó una castaña

-Esto debe ser una broma - dijo el-niño-que-vivió

-No puede ser posible - dijo el pelirrojo

-Yo no me pienso casar - dijo la castaña tomando el periódico y tirándolo a la basura

Luego de hablar con la familia Weasly, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por esta nueva ley, toda la familia Weasly estaba casada menos Charlie, Ronald y Ginebra los cuales esperaban la lista con impaciencia. Harry y Hermione no eran la excepción y luego se les unió a ellos Sirius Black que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. A la media hora después llegó la primera lista; la de Hermione Granger, esta la leyó en voz alta

Señorita Hermione Granger:

La lista de sus posibles futuros esposos son:

-Draco Malfoy

-Theodore Nott

-Blaise Zabinny

-Victor Krum

-Sirius Black

*Tiene un plazo de diez días para mandarnos su respuesta

*Usted no puede contraer matrimonio con Ronald Weasley ni Harry Potter ya que como ustedes fueron los salvadores del mundo mágico su sangre es preciada y la idea es no mezclarla

Atentamente Ministerio de Magia

Esta casi se cae al terminar de leer la carta, esto no era posible

-No me pienso casar, no señor, antes muerta que casada - dijo Hermione - Además ron es mi novio y no me puedo casar con el por que nuestra sangre es preciada y la idea es no mezclarnos, que el ministerio se meta sus leyes por donde le quepa

-Hermione - dijo la señora Weasley

-Pero es verdad - dijo Hermione

-Yo apoyo a Hermione esto es una estupidez - dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez

Luego siguieron las cartas, Harry envió inmediatamente la respuesta ya que se podía casar con Ginny, así que decidieron comprometerse. Ron decidió que su mejor opción era Parkinson, así que le envió una carta para hablar con ella. Charlie solo tenía dos opciones así que le mando una carta a una antigua amiga, para hablar. Y Sirius solo tenía dos opciones, de la cuál la segunda lo dejó muy contento pero no lo reflejó, y Hermione se quedó pensando en solo dos opciones que tenía, Víctor o Sirius...


	2. Invitaciones

POV Hermione

Al otro día me levanté y luego de ducharme me dirigí al escritorio que había en la pieza que compartía con Ginny. Tomé la maldita lista y vi que algo había cambiado.

_Señorita Hermione Granger:_

_ La lista de sus posibles futuros esposos son:_

_ -Draco Malfoy_

_-__Theodore Nott __ Comprometido_

_-__Blaise Zabinny__ Comprometido_

_-__Victor Krum__ Comprometido_

_-Sirius Black_

_ *Tiene un plazo de diez días para mandarnos su respuesta_

_*Usted no puede contraer matrimonio con Ronald Weasley ni Harry Potter ya que como ustedes fueron los salvadores del mundo mágico su sangre es preciada y la idea es no mezclarla_

_ Atentamente Ministerio de Magia_

Ahora solo me quedaban solo dos opciones o el hurón volador o Sirius, me senté y me quedé viendo la pared sin tener ningún pensamiento, hasta que un ruido en la ventana me sacó del trance. Me acerqué y vi que era una lechuza negra con el carbón, tomé el pergamino que tenía en la pata, le dí un poco de comida para aves que Ginny tenía pero no se fue, esperaba una respuesta

_Hermione Granger__:_

_Te escribo ya que eres una de las opciones que tengo para casarme, me gustaría que nos juntáramos a charlar sobre este asunto relajadamente._

_Atentamente, Draco L. Malfoy_

Iba a tomar pergamino y una pluma para contestar cuando otra lechuza llegó a la ventana

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hola, te escribo pues temprano, esta mañana fui al ministerio a tratar que no se nos obligara a casarnos pero el ministro no quiere y no va a ceder, tu eres una de mis dos opciones y me gustaría que nos juntáramos en un lugar a charlar que no sea la madriguera._

_Atentamente, Sirius O. Black_

Decidí contestarle a los dos así que comencé a escribir

_Querido____Sirius__:_

_Claro__que__conversaremos__juntémonos__hoy__a__las__4__PM__en__el__número__12__Grimmauld__Place,__si__no__es__mucha__molestia_

_Atentamente,__ Hermione__J.__Granger_

Malfoy:

Me juntaré contigo a las 7 PM en un café muggle llamado "Poeta" que esta en el centro de Londres Muggle

Atentamente, Hermione J. Granger

Luego de enviar las dos notas me dí cuenta que alguien me observaba, era Ginny que parecía interesada por saber a quienes pertenecían las lechuzas

-Son de Malfoy y de Sirius - dije rápidamente antes de que ella dijera algo y me fui


	3. Los black son irresistibles

POV Hermione

Ya era la hora y fui a _Grimmauld Place a juntarme con Sirius, entré y quedé impresionada había una mesa con un mantel blanco, una rosas rojas, y un postre el cual no identifique inmediatamente. Me acerque a la mesa y vi que era flan de vainilla, mi favorito, nadie lo sabía,¿Cómo lo supo?_

_-Sirius - dije y Sirius apareció y tomó las rosas y me las entregó_

_-Hermione - dijo Sirius y me entregó el ramo de rosas_

_-No debías - dije_

_-Claro que debía - dijo_

_-Pero - dije_

_-Nada, te ves hermosa - dijo_

_-Exageras - dije y el me corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme_

_Conversamos dos horas enteras, Sirius era muy divertido, y caballero_

_-¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorito?- dije_

_-Me fije que siempre comías en casa de Molly, así que supe que era tu favorito - dijo y yo me ruboricé_

_-Hermione, se que soy muy viejo para ti y que no merezco a alguien como tu, pero me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi esposa- dijo y yo casi me caigo de la impresión, sabía que me lo pediría, esa era la idea de la cita, pero igual me impresionó_

_-Yo Sirius - dije_

_-Te entenderé si no aceptas - dijo triste_

_-Sirius, yo necesito pensarlo - dije y me acerqué a el y rocé mis labios con los suyos_

_Me fui antes de que el respondiera y me fui a café muggle, hay estaba Draco Malfoy, exmortífago, seguidor de Voldemort y mi mayor enemigo_

_-Malfoy- dije_

_-Hermione - dijo y se acercó a mí y me entregó un ramo de lirios blancos_

_-Gracias- dije - No debías_

_-Claro que debía - dijo_

_-Primero me gustaría pedirte perdón por todos los años que te molesté a ti y a tus amigos- dijo y conversamos dos horas muy divertidas_

_-Bueno Hermione, yo tengo que confesarte algo, te amo, creerás que estoy loco pero no es así, se que te hecho mucho daño, pero no te lo volveré a ser, ya conozco tus derechazos y no me gustaría recibir otro- dijo se puso a reír_

_-Draco yo- dije_

_-Piénsalo - dijo y se acercó a mí y me besó, luego de eso yo me desaparecí y llegué a la madriguera donde Ginny me esperaba_

_-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Que te dijeron? ¿Con cual te quedas? ¿Como esta Draco?- me bombardeo con preguntas_

_-Espera Ginny - dije cuando dos lechuzas llegaron a la ventana, reconocí a las lechuzas de Draco y Sirius, tomé la de Sirius y ví el papel que decía:_

_Quisiera ser el aire que respiras, quisiera ser el sol que te ilumina, _

_Pero lo que más quisiera ser, es el amor de tu vida_

_Luego tomé la de Draco_

_Es lindo ver el mar, subiéndose a las rocas, _

_Pero es más lindo alcanzar, con un besito, tu boca_

_Se las mostré a Ginny y esta casi me deja sin oídos al gritar, la señora Weasly llegó corriendo a nuestra pieza, para saber que le pasaba a Ginny, y Ginny le mostró los pergaminos y la señora Weasley solo sonrió y se fue. _

_-Solo te diré algo Ginny, los Black son irresistibles - dije y me tiré a la cama _


	4. Me quedo con

-Hermione, piensa, piensa, cuenta hasta diez y sigue pensando – dijo una voz interna, creo que mi conciencia

-Agh… cállate ya, no me dejas pensar – pensé molesta

-La chica más inteligente de Hogwarts no sabe con quien casarse, patético – dijo mi conciencia

-Sabes que, me cae mejor Lavender que tú – pensé

-Sabes que te estas insultando a ti misma – me volvió a molestar mi conciencia

-Claro que lo se, no soy tonta, ahora vamos al tema importante, ¿Con quien mi#%& me caso? – dije

-Que voy a saber yo, si soy tú – me molestó – Estoy dudando de tu capacidad mental seriamente

-Cállate –pensé

-No cállate tú – dijo mi conciencia

-Que te calles – pensé

-No me callo – dijo

-Deja de joderme – pensé

-Debemos dejar esto y pensar seriamente ¿Draco o Sirius? – pensamos las dos al mismo tiempo (Es un poco obvio ya que somos la misma persona)

Sirius era mayor que yo eso era a la vez una ventaja y una desventaja, la ventaja tenía mas experiencia y serpia un buen amante por las noches… que estas pensando Hermione Jane Granger, la desventaja es que el ha estado con un millón de mujeres antes que yo y tal vez no sería lo suficiente para él.

Draco era de mi misma edad, pero éramos enemigos desde los once años, y esa enemistad no se puede acabar de un día para otro, lo bueno es que es bastante guapo al igual que Sirius.

Problemas económicos no tendría, los Malfoy y los Black solo tienen un heredero, Draco y Sirius por lo tanto no me tendría que preocupar por el dinero.

Ninguno de los dos era feo.

Así que decidí hacerlo de la forma más madura, enumeré las letras del uno al nueve y contaría la suma en total al que le diera más alto elegiría para casarme

A 1 D4 G7 J1 M4 O1 R4 U7 X1

B 2 E5 H8 K2 N5 P2 S5 V8 Y2

C 3 F6 I9 L3 Ñ6 Q3 T6 W9 Z3

Draco = 4 + 4 + 1 +3 + 1 =13

Sirius = 5 + 9 + 4 + 9 + 7 + 5 = 39

Ganó Sirius por lo cual decidí enviarle una carta

_Querido Sirius:_

_He decidido acepar tu oferta y casarme contigo_

_Atte. Hermione Jane Granger_

Esa fueron las únicas palabras que pude escribir ya luego de dejarla con Pig me quedé dormida pensando en cierto perro negro…

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, se que me he demorado pero aquí esta su recompensa

Que tengan un feliz año nuevo

Atte. Colmillos


	5. Chapter 5 NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola queridas lectoras (no sé si hay un hombre que lea alguno de mi fics así que lo dejaré así) lamento informar que todos mis fics, absolutamente todos mis fics, van a quedar en proceso de espera ya que estoy demasiado cargada con tenis y karate, el colegio, el centro general de alumnos entre otros. Además el estrés que conllevan mis estudios no me permite concentrarme, todos los días llego a las ocho a mi casa y no tengo tiempo para nada así que la próxima vez que publique puede ser a fines de diciembre e inicios de enero. Espero que respeten mi decisión y sigan leyendo mis fics cuando vuelva a ellos.

Con cariño,

Atte. Colmillos


End file.
